


loud girl next door

by kkangmi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, romance teen fluff gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkangmi/pseuds/kkangmi
Summary: chaewon moves in in her auntie's town and she regret agreeing or...does she really?»hyeWon oneshot«
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 19





	loud girl next door

**Author's Note:**

> since its Valentine's day here some hyewon fluffy cringe that no one asked for

chaewon was just living her best life inside their house, being a drop out student was a less stress she graduated in high school and didnt continue collage, she wasn't jealous to see her classmates in those graduation outfit

but her parents isnt fond in her decision dropping out on school and dreams, chaewon's one goal in life is to be an artist/idol and it wasn't easy to convince her parents after she said she want to quit school

to her atleast she's not going to experience the stressfull life of being a student but no one told chaewon to just do all nothing in her room

“chaewon?”

the girl's head whipped infront the door hearing a few knocks and calling her name, it was her mom. she tossed her phone beside her and got up ready to open the door

instead to see her mom's face a warm tight hug landed on her small body causing her to let out a squek sound. it was her aunt, her mother's sister

"chaewon-ah!! how are you?! look at this baby dumpling are now grown up huh? but you are still a baby" her aunt pinch her cheeks not a little too hard but chaewon was awkwarded at the sudden appearance

its not like she dont want her auntie to be here and isn't she supposed to be in new zealand? she looked at her mother who cleared her throat to known her presence, right she's behind them

“chaewon, your aunt will take you with her”

“what?” she dumbly asked and saw her auntie's big smile that its impossible to wipe out. chaewon didn't knew this, all of this. she was surprised and confused, why would she go with her? and really in her auntie's town?

her mother's sister town is small and the houses were seem cozy inside it was a bit far away in this house she's living in. the ride were about 3hours or maybe 4 if you're too loyal to not speed the gas limit 

chaewon doesn't want to come

“you will help her there instead being here doing all nothing”

"except moving, yeh—but mom i dont wanna. auntie im sorry but i dont want to come with” 

“oh because is it noisy? dont worry chaewon the town isnt like before when you have vacation—it was like years ago so dont worry those kids at street wasn't there anymore" her auntie assured, chaewon of course remember the times she went there during vacations

she absolutely and terribly hate there, the town isnt but people, yep those people who's getting into her nerves especially a group of friends who mocked her for being judgemental

chaewon isnt that judgemental and she wouldn't blame her self at the way those kids play and clothed. she is honest and dont want to play with them, it wasnt like the town were poor people lives there. it was beside oversea 

she couldnt quit remember those group of kids but she's sure they are now grown up, maybe the same age as hers? with her mind flooded of scenarios if she agreed coming with, her aunt already bid her bye as she just pay a visit to ask chaewon

“look chaewon being with your aunt for a meantime is okay, me and your dad already talked this”

“without telling me before aunt arrives here?” the blonde said scoffing a bit

“i know why you're being like this but we also talked to it chaewon, wait for the real day to come  
look, being there at the town...remember your friends there? y'all reunited again! dont you like that?” her mom asked cheerfully to make her mood light up

her mom actually didn't know that she have no friends there but an enemie yes. chaewon couldn't argue and have no time, she's tired (literally did nothing) she gave her mom a slight nod and went inside her room again to pack her things

mrs. park sighed when the door shut, she fished out her phone and call her husband 

“maybe were letting her too much?”

“no, just let her live without us“

morning came and chaewon...here she is sitting at the shot gun leaning her head at the window. she tried to hide her none interested face, but atleast she tried. her aunt's car pace were slow—not that really slow they stop at the few store to buy foods for their continued ride

the blonde girl yawn feeling suddenly all sleepy and took a nap

“is the house clean? oh yeah yeah—chaewon? sweetie wake up were here” chaewon felt her body been shook softly making her to open her eyes. she grown in pain as her neck were stinging in pain

she sleep in wrong position. “finally were here! come on” she watched her aunt got out first and she look at the window to see that they are infront of the not so big house

chaewon also got out as the refreshing breeze start to hit her body, it was peaceful too and not much people wondering around. the blonde girl would admit she miss this place but annoyance soon replaced

as she saw the house next to them, chaewon remember. of course how would she not? that kid girl in her childhood was part of those group of kids who mocked her

son hyejoo

chaewon glared at the house and her eyes roam around on it. the windows and door were closed she wondered where is hyejoo now, its not like she misses the girl she disliked her the most and her sister

before chaewon could set her neighbors house on fire—(yeah her neighbor and she hates it) she was interrupted by a loud honk of car, she step aside and bring her suit case with her as they went inside

rattling of keys were filled at the dark silence, a young tall tired girl trying to fit the keys in the door knob hole “why wouldn't you agree?” said the other line on the phone

“listen, i dont want my account to be sailed—heck i've been playing this game 7 yrs just to be use some stupid person like him. imagine all those sweats and my eyes were hurting i almost got blind! im not agreeing and my account isnt for sale bye.”

she puffs in annoyance and slam her door shut (wich make chaewon at the next wall flinched from her sleep) it was late night now. hyejoo placed down her phone and brush down her silky black hair, she was annoyed, mad and stressed

school been an hectic for her wanting to rip those books and her card wich her grades were written, but no she wouldn't do that. hyejoo will never ever do that. she just wanted to rest but this happend

some gamers in their campus want to buy her account after finding out how much hyejoo's score and upgraded guns (almost of them are max) in codm since that game were addicting, hyejoo was expert in games infact she want to be a gamer

they've been bugging her around offering her such an amount of cash but she dont want money, hyejoo let out a yelp not caring to wake anyone up 'cause as far as she know, the houses around are closed and no one lives there

the young girl sighed and change her clothes then flop her body in her bed, hyejoo stared at the ceiling spacing out. she closed her eyes but her sleepiness vanished, the thing is hyejoo cant sleep when she's not playing in her pc

so all she did was sit down and play all night

the next morning isnt good for chaewon, she suddenly being a grumpy grandma and puffs in annoyance. who wouldn't be annoyed if in the middle of night you would hear some screams (not sexually) and smashing of keyboards and any kind of noise that enough to wake you up

chaewon looked at the wall, her and hyejoo's room were close enough. her aunt greeted her with full of smile and she replied a fake one. “chaewon-ah goodmorning! we will go at my cupcake store i want to show it to you!”

her aunt excitedly says and chaewon just nodded her head, she felt a little bit sleepy since she cant sleep last night because again, in those noises. the blonde girl proceeds in the dining table and eat the food

chaewon was looking at the mirror while combing her hair, after finishing the breakfast she took a shower and picked a casual clothes, she tied the red ribbon ar her blouse and with a one last look she went down stairs

“son freaking hyejoo!! wake up!” hyejoo grumbled in pain as her head been smacked hard plus those shouting could break her ear drum “hyunjin what the f—get out will you?!”

“you shit its not my fault if you keep playing at late night! i told you to sleep early right?! and besides look at your window quick!” hyunjin said and stuffed the bread at her mouth

hyejoo angrily got up and did what the other girl said, she rubbed her eyes and look at the window only to see a blonde small girl entering inside the car until it vanish infront of her

she turned around and looked at hyunjin “what now?”

“what now?” hyunjin asked back making hyejoo to groan

“you just wake me up to look at my window to see a person..really hyun?” hyunjin finished the bread and look at her sister

“of course that's not it! its goddamn 9 am hyejoo and—do you remember her? that blonde girl?”

“who the fuck is she?”

“you dont remember her?”

“do i need to asked you if i knew her?”

hyunjin gasped “you dont really know her? how come?”

“hyunjin....”

“like really how cant you remember her?”

“goddammit hyunjin just tell me!"

“fine! park chaewon...mean girl, who we used to mocked in our childhood days...who dont want to play with us....your childhood crus—”

“look i dont care who she is now get the hell out of here im gonna take a shower!” hyejoo cutted her off and shoved hyunjin outside her room and shut the door

“she's here huh....”

hyejoo smirked

the car stopped at the local cupcake shop that was designed in pink pastel and have a cute decorations. they make their way inside and chaewon was amazed at the sweet aroma that lingered inside the shop

those cute cupcakes looks delicious too but chaewon isnt hungry. “if its okay to you if you could come here to take care the shop if my workers are in their day off”

“oh its okay to me auntie i will gladly do so” chaewon said grinning, her auntie smiled and introduce the workers to chaewon. one of them is yeojin, her and chaewon got attached easily 

yeojin is bright and loud, much to chaewon like she's also funny and they be friends. chaewon was glad at that, atleast she have a friend.

chaewon help a lot at the shop and when its time to go home her aunt drive back at their house, it was currently the two of them living but her explained that monday, tuesday and wednesday she's out for her work

then thursday and friday she will bring chaewon with her to the shop wich make chaewon agree, it wasnt that hard since the blonde girl would be bored 

chaewon was the first one to got out, she look at her wrist watch to see the time. it was now 5 pm and the sunset are slowly vanishing in the clouds, her eyes landed on the house next to them

the lights were on and she caught a glimpse of a shadow through the curtains. “do you want to go there?” she jump at the sudden voice beside her

“n—no...i dont want to”

“you dont want to meet your friends? actually the kids here in towns move out since they are now grown up only hyejoo and hyunjin left here, while the others took dorms” chaewon was stunned at how her aunt knew them

maybe because their parents is her friends? actually chaewon doesn't care, she just dont want to see their faces. “let's go inside now”

hyejoo patiently wait for the time to play, tomorrow she wont go to school to get exams. the black head girl already took earlier so she can do her plan

annoy park chaewon

hyejoo's one goal is to not make chaewon sleep in peace, with that she's already laughing like a devil plus it would be really nice if she turn a little more on her speakers volume since her room and chaewon's are pretty close enough

“what are you laughing at?” hyunjin asked and look at her sister weirdly. hyejoo stopped and shook her head

“you're not gonna sleep in here again?”

“you know it...i have a dorm, why dont you move in in our school dorm hyejoo”

since their parents went seperated hyunjin, hyejoo and yerim their other sister are also live seperately but they see eachother in break time or summer. hyunjin and yerim were at the same school while hyejoo isn't

its just hyejoo dont want to live in dorms she choose to live in their house instead, she cant just leave the happy memories they have when they are still a complete family

but as days passed by and they're growing up everything start to change, so their parents love are. “im worried. you stay up late night wich is not healthy, but atleast take a rest” hyunjin said and now serious

hyejoo is not use the wat hyunjin took things seriously like this, “dont worry hyun im okay in here, leave now or you'll miss your bus”

hyunjin sighed and grab her bag, she stayed like one night see hyejoo since she's gonna be busy again like yerim. the two of them are top students that actually the teachers trusted unlike hyejoo

hyejoo want to feel like a kid, having a bad grades is okay. she used the other teacher to tell her like “be like your sisters” “why dont you be like yerim or hyuniin” “your sisters is good in school and you're not?”

she was sick of it

hyunjin finally leave and close the door. finally, after minutes and hours hyejoo look at her window room and saw her neighbors house lights are now off, also the other houses

she chuckled and closed the window then hurriedly went to her pc set, she practiced her recitation cursed words if she loses or got irritated when she played

chaewon's eyes slowly opened. she looked around to see her room in dim light, the moon is peeking through the window but suddenly she heard a loud banging

chaewon yawned and sat up, the noises followed by a few screams and grumble. the same noise she heard last night. the blonde girl look at her back only to stare at the wall

irritation took all over in the blonde's body, she's not gonna sleep peacefully again! chaewon sighed in relief when the noises died

or she thought

“no no no! go to the left!”

“clutch!”

“damn you you're so stupid!”

“freaking use the grenade”

and the rest are keyboard smashing and wheezes

and the rest of the night chaewon didn't sleep

she hate it that she agreed at the simplest thing that she could say no without lowering her pride

“did you get enough sleep last night?”

“yes" lies

“okay chaewon i will go for work now you can go out for walk and eat. bye sweetie!" chaewon with sleepy face watched her aunt leave and the car were no longer in sight. she cursed under her breathe

“arrghhhh!! aahh!”

chaewon was debating her thoughts if she go outside and confront the neighbor. the blonde girl stood up to look at the window

she saw a tall figure—hyejoo coming outside, chaewon couldn't see the girl's face since she's facing back. chaewon was surprised to see the girl's height, if she walk and get closer to hyejoo she would be like a smurf under the tree 

she just watched hyejoo walk with a scarf around her neck, well maybe it would not happend again right? hyejoo would let her sleep this time right?

no

hyejoo wouldn't let her sleep, she was wrong. chaewon's under eyes already creating a black shade every 12 am she would hear the same noises or sometimes its getting louder

her aunt surprisingly didn't even bother to wake up the following nights with those loud noise, its because her aunt is a haevy sleeper like her mom

she tried to approach her aunt to complain but always getting interrupted. but it doesnt like hyejoo always stays up night but she wishes the girl to stop and sleep too

chaewon was getting suspicious at the taller girl, she suddenly remember hyejoo bullies her but the blonde girl is not a cry princess. this is the nth night

yes nth time that she couldn't get a proper sleep, and the following weeks she haven't seen hyejoo's face, it feels like hyejoo dont want to come outside to see the murdering face that chaewon's wearing

her phone rang and saw the caller “hey heejin what's up?”

“enjoy your meal” the waitress said and smiled, walking away after placing the plates with food. chaewon and heejin meet up the restaurant, chaewon was worried knowing the ride would be too long for heejin

but as for heejin she actually didn't mind it, she want to visit chaewon and hang out since she didnt see the blonde girl in school anymore

“why dont you confront her?" heejin said and drank at her coffe “that's what im planning to do but everytime i went infront of their door no ones home”

“she knew what's she's doing and definitely dont want to come out, its clear she's annoying you and making you pissed” 

“im already pissed hearing her name, im gonna struggle her to death when i catch her” heejin laughed heartedly hearing the threatening voice chaewon let out, it wasnt that scary since chaewon's voice were small and crunchy

“what's her name?”

“son hyejoo”

heejin's furrowed and think for a moment “son hyejoo...” 

“why, you know her?”

“I've somewhat heard that name, actually nevermind just confront her and tell her to stop”

chaewon sighed and lean at her seat “if only it was easy”

chaewon's aunt picked her up and heejin bid her bye she have a own car and drove away. chaewon have decided that she will confront her neighbor tonight

but to her surprise hyejoo is not loud, its not like she want the girl to be loud she was relief. until the following days chaewon would expect the girl to be loud

“you miss her?”

“what? no! im actually relief she stopped”

“hmmm you sure”

“dont be silly heejinie its not what its looks like”

“ok if you say so, goona hang up i'll head to our next sub bye talk to you later!”

chaewon put down her phone and kept looking at her window like a creep, she's worried. chaewon's been worried and why would she be worried? for what?

she was fool of her self if she kept looking at the window to catch a glimpse of the tall woman, and beside it was a bit off. for chaewon atleast, the house is not always bright unlike before

and she felt unfamiliar to the person who live there, chaewon pace back and fort. she's gonna confront hyejoo right? but what the fuck is she doing in her room like a gay panicking to choose for her life decisions

the blonde took a deep breath, right she's gonna confront hyejoo. she's mad and want to know the reason why she dont want her to sleep i peace the last few weaks

chaewon went outside and walk towards the wooden white door, the sudden confidence are slowly backing out as her heart rapidly beats in nervousness

she bit her lip and knocked twice loudly like a mad man, she should've appeared like she's really mad. yeah that would convince she's really mad

“OPEN THIS DOOR SON HYE—ooohhh....” chaewon was out of words when the creek opend, instead to see hyejoo it was someone. a girl with purple hair “chaewon? park chaewon right?”

who is she—

“im yerim! long time no see unnie” yerim said and smiled now chaewon remember, yerim was also hyejoo and hyunjin's sister but what is she doing here? she tought yerim move out “o—oh yerim...h....hi”

chaewon was a blushing mess in embarrassment and awkwardness, her and yerim used to be closed before and the younger one protect her from hyejoo's squad but since chaewon been living in her parents house for too long yerim almost forgot her

“hey unnie why dont you come in?”

“its o—okay auhm...i gotta go”

“hyejoo's not here”

“what?”

“i'll tell you why if you came in first, trust me im just alone here” since curiosity been eating chaewon alive she went inside and true to yerim's words, it was too peaceful inside

“she's got taken to the hospital last week, she got a high fever because of rain“ yerim said and sat down at the couch, chaewon was just standing beside

“and why you seem so mad? you're mad at her until now? and im surprised you're here in the town”

“she wont let me sleep every night and..i move in here with my aunt” yerim just nodded chuckling at how cute chaewon look right now, silence filled the living room and chaewon cleared her throat

“i ah..gotta go now thanks for letting me know”

“yeah no prob, wish we could hang out sometimes?”

“i would like that, nice to see you again yerim” chaewon smiled and leave the house now she know why she didnt feel hyejoo's presence. she's dying to see hyejoo

2 days had passed and hyejoo on the other side are now finally healed. she got a few smack and scold from hyunjin and a sincere advice from her sweet sister yerim

today's the day she will finally can go home and to continue her plan towards chaewon. “you seem excited huh”

“gonna annoy the shit out of chaewon again” hyunjin stopped at her movements and wore her teasing look “well well...well”

“dont start with me hyunjin”

“HA! i knew it you still have a crush on her!”

“that's not true!” hyejoo defended herself but it was useless since her face start to spread a pink blush. hyunjin just laugh at how hyejoo looked embarrassed

“i know you like chaewon dont hide it”

“fine i like her, you happy now?”she bluntly said and they got out at the room “then if you like her why need to bully her?”

“i..i dont know”

“that's pretty dumb hye, chaewon would hate you you know—but! she wouldn't unless she likes you too”

“i dont care if she dont like me, annoying her is enough”

“god you guys finally made it im out of here” yerim said as she look at hyejoo and then to hyunjin “dont do that again hyejoo”

“yeah i know..”hyejoo response and sat down sighing after the long ride. “chaewon went here last day” hyejoo choked on her saliva

“speaking of chaewon, hyejoo still have a fat crush on her”

“you know what, yeah i think the two of you should get to your dorms now. bye safe rides!” hyejoo exclaimed and shut the door not waiting for her sisters teasing words

hyejoo's heart couldn't stop beating, why chaewon was here last day? she look at the window to see her crush's bed room. the weather is pretty nice today

she felt like it was Deja Vu, this same warmth and peace but different year now. hyejoo felt lonely again, hyunjin and yerim already left since both of them have school on monday like hers

she want to go outside, grab a cap and went outside. she make sure that chaewon wouldn't catch a glimpse of her face as she quickly make her way to the sea

the sunset, the clouds, the breeze everything felt so good. hyejok went to her sea as the her shoes stepped on the sands the waves of the waters are amazing 

hyejoo roam her eyes around then saw someone sitting. she knew wgo was it, with blonde hair and small body

chaewon just watch the birds and the way the sea sways back and forth, “small people isnt allowed in here” she heard someone said

she scoffed hearing the words “and why is that?” 

“because your small” chaewon turn around ready to spat some words but it just got stuck at her throat when she saw who was it

“what? cat got your tounge chaewon?” the blonde girl felt chills running down at her spine as soon she saw hyejoo, looking down at her staring intensely

chaewon immediately stood up almost got stumble at her feet, hyejoo...to her hyejoo didn't change. still annoying yet attractive she was mesmerised at those eyes, pointed nose and triangle lips that looks red and soft

damn she's already falling

hyejoo chuckled at how chaewon become quite she actually expected the small girl to confront her after not letting her sleep peacefully every night, but here chaewon was...stuck at her words

“look im sorry if im loud every 12 am im not gonna do that again” hyejoo said and gave an apologise face and about to leave

“wait! i...ahm...” chaewon couldn't find a words as she was already dying inside in embarrassment, she's panicking like who wouldn't if a literal goddess was right infront of you now

“why....why are you so damn loud?” the blonde's voice rised in annoyance and step a little closer to the tall one, hyejoo was surprised but she just stayed in her position

“i want to annoy you”

“aren't you contented in our childhood days? you literally make my life in hell, what do you want huh? why are you like this to me” chaewon said squinting her eyes and look at hyejoo's

hyejoo on the other decided to play straightforward, but what she did isn't playful. her confession towards chaewon isn't playful

“i remember mom told me if i bully someone i like them” 

chaewon was baffled in confusion “didn't know your a slow chae...tsk” then it clicked to the blonde girl's head

“y—you....you like me...?” 

hyejoo find it cute and also irritated, she'd been nervous and finding a perfect day to apologize and confessed to chaewon but chaewon doesn't buy her words making her self to face palmed

“what do you want me to do to prove you that i like you?” the taller girl said seriously for chaewon until now is not believing to her, she don't want to fall in her false words. to son hyejoo's trap

chaewon doesn't want to be look pathetic so she pull out her teasing card. “i dont know....kiss me?”

a damn wrong move

really bad move park chaewon

because before she could collapse in the sand a pair of soft red lips attached on her own with a two strong arms wrap perfectly at her tiny waist

chaewon frozed. hyejoo....took her words, she kissed her. hyejoo kissed her but look at chaewon being a complete statue, hyejoo was the only one who's moving her lips

she look at the taller girl closing her eyes while kissing her, chaewon's heart explode

im just joking—

hyejoo pulled out as redness start to spread across her cheeks “listen blondie, im not gonna give my first kiss to you just to think this is a joke so don't think of that”

chaewon was out of words, she don't know what to say because its too fast. but there is one thing she want is hyejoo's lips on hers again so she pulled the taller girl's nape and pulled into a passionate kiss

“i like you too you bully” 

she whispered making hyejoo smiled

maybe...if she didn't agree in her mom, she'll not gonna feel of how to fall inlove again

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the mess! english is not my first language and im a newbie here so im a bit confused on how to use this
> 
> wattpad: kkangmi


End file.
